catscratchfandomcom-20200223-history
Gordon Quid
Gordon Quid is the Deuteragonist, a Manx and Munchkin mix cat and a brave member of the Highland Quid Clan. Personality ﻿All honor and heart, righter of wrong, do-er of good, Gordon is a sloppy bachelor who harbours a secret crush on Human Kimberly. He is loyal to a fault, full of pride, and a very messy eater. Judging from his short tail, he is a Manx. Gordon also has a mission set before him: Get Mr. Blik to do the right thing. Gordon's catchphrases are "In the name of the Highland Quid Clan!", "Feel my sting!", "Great gopher!", "Cheer!", "Aye!", and sometimes "Pop a Wheelie!". He acts and talks like he is from Scotland (despite the fact that he's really not). This cat has a soft spot for Human Kimberly and loves singing. He is a great cook - but most of the Scottish dishes he cooks are considered unedible. His singing hobby quite regularly irritates his older brother, Mr. Blik. Character Design Gordon has mostly white fur with an orange/ginger spot around his left eye that resembles a bicolor cat. He has a stumpy orange tail and a pair of green (or in earlier cases, blue) eyes with black pupils. He has no nose, has five orange hairs sticking out from his chest, a wide mouth with sharp, yellow-ish teeth, and mostly resembles a big bag of flour. Appearances Gordon has come out in every episode of Catscratch. His first appearance was in "To The Moon." His last appearance was in "Duck and Cover." Differences From The Gear Comic Gordon Quid has changed quite a bit since the transition from Gear to Catscratch. In Gear, Gordon was a lot more intense. For instance, to avenge his brother's death, he stabbed himself in the palm, used it as warpaint to increase his blood-lust, jumped onto the mech that did the dirty deed and snuffed out the lives of all that were in there. Gear's Gordon was a tough and slightly psycho cat. When he's on bloodlust and has a knife or any other weapon, nobody can stop him. If the situation gets dicey, he'll attack without further thinking. Waffle's missing enthusiasm for battle often makes him mad, but in the depth of his heart Gordon is still a righteous guy who'll always fight for his friends and fulfill his task. He was very impatient, had quite the temper, and once was more than willing to sell Waffle when he genetically transformed into a massive robot guardian. It might just be the coffee talking though. A few things that still remain from that Gordon to Gordon today is his bravery and his affinity for singing. Trivia *﻿Gordon is the middle child of the cats. *﻿There is a running gag involving Gordon's Scottish background. Everytime when he makes a comment about him being a noble member of the Highland Quid-clan, Mr. Blik usually then responds that he was born under the sofa. ''"Clan Destiny" proved Blik right. *﻿He owns a space-altering plasma canon. *﻿He has a Quid Clan tattoo on his leg, despite the clan itself not having such a decor on theirs. *﻿His mother, Audrey has an orange patch around his left eye much like he does. *﻿Gordon died in ''Gear from self-sacrifice. *﻿He is a homage to Dee Dee from Oggy and the Cockroaches, both are square size, ever hungry, have green eyes and brave. *﻿He is allergic to both broccoli and chocolate which, if touched, will turn him into a "Mr. Hyde"-like monster. *﻿In some episodes, Gordon is shown with green-colored eyes, but in others he has blue. This could be due to the fact that the cats of Catscratch and Gear are based on real life cats Doug TenNapel had at the time, and real life Gordon may have been a kitten during production. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Animals